


Crave

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Tokka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing Sokka craves, and that's Toph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

He couldn’t get enough of her. Her mouth, her body; the taste and scent of her as she kissed him hard. He _craved_ her. Her clever hands tugged on the front of his dress shirt and yanked his hair down from its neat and orderly knot atop his head, as eager for him as he was for her.

Though the lushly appointed corridor around them was all but empty, he could hear the celebration going on close by. The sound of so many voices was like a hum that settled over his overheating skin. He pushed her back against an ornate door, painted in various shades of green and gold. He reached behind her, groping for the latch. It opened and they tumbled inside what proved to be a little sitting room. The walls were painted a verdant green that matched her dress and her eyes. He closed the door behind them.

His hands fumbled on the intricate fastenings of her dress. There were too many layers. He wanted to feel her skin against his. Wanted to run his mouth along her flesh while she begged him not to stop.

She seemed to have the same idea, because she yanked at the laces and belts, tossing them to the floor as she kissed him desperately.

When he pulled away, gasping for air, she let the dress fall at her feet and he took in the sight of her. Naked, beautiful, all creamy skin, soft curves, pink nipples; the only ornamentation she wore was the armband made of the space metal he’d given her so long ago. Her hair was down, tumbling halfway down her back in a shiny, dark curtain that invited his hands and his eye. Her cheeks were red, pink lipstick smeared. 

He pulled his shirt off and it landed on the floor at his feet, while she reached for him again. Her kiss was searing, all need. When she twisted in his arms, it was all he could not to push her down on the spot.

Sokka breathed into Toph’s ear, clasping her waist and pulling her back against him. Blood was roaring in his ears as she grabbed his hand, inching it up her waist, over her ribs and then even higher. He held his breath as her breast filled his palm. Toph squeezed her hand over his and bit down on her lip. Her lower body pushed back against him, just enough to rub enticingly along the parts of him trying desperately straining toward her.

“Toph…” he whispered, shaking a little in place. “We shouldn’t do this here… The Earth King… My sister is going to…”

But his protests died in his throat as Toph’s hot body rubbed against his. He suddenly didn’t care one bit about the party they could still hear on the other side of the door, or the fact that his sister and Aang would be waiting for them, wondering where they’d gotten off to. Aang could take care of Katara.

He wanted nothing more than to be there with Toph.

“Shut up and touch me,” she said, reaching down and grasping his other hand. She guided that one to her other breast and he cupped it with a gentle, but eager squeeze.  “Mmm…now we’re getting somewhere…”

Toph settled back against his bare chest as he all but yanked her against him. She was warm, despite the chill in the air, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around her. Her ass pushed back into him with a steady, grinding rub and he found himself pushing back against her. The pressure was just enough to spark the blaze already building in his center. Her hips rolled back against his a little rougher and she let out a husky laugh that turned into a breathless exhale as his thumbs grazed her nipples.

“That feels really good…”

“You’re telling me…” he said roughly, and pushed his face against her slender neck. He nuzzled her pulse point and then nipped the skin.

Toph gasped, shivering in his hands, her back arching into him as an explosion of goosebumps rode down her body. Her soft pink nipples hardened beneath his gently rubbing thumbs and he enjoyed the way she wriggled against him, lifting one hand to steady herself against the wall.

He landed kisses all along her neck and shoulders, delighting in the feel of one of her hands slipping up into his hair, holding him in place as he sucked on her neck. She let out a series of shocky gasps, her knees weakening as she pushed herself back against the growing bulge of his cock. He let her neck go with a deep suck, knowing that he’d just left his mark on her. The skin was splotchy red, and as he flicked his tongue over it, she whimpered a little and arched away from him.

He curled one arm around her and the other slid back down and grasped her hip. He jerked her back against him, maybe a little bit rougher than he’d meant, but she didn’t seem to mind in the least. He thrust against her naked buttocks, thrilling in the pressure, in the rough rasp of the material of his pants as it grazed his cock.

She let out another breathy laugh as his fingers got tangled in her long black hair and grasped her chin. He turned her face toward his. Their lips grazed and retreated, mouths open and panting against one another’s. Her pale green eyes were heavy-lidded, a high flush in her cheeks.

“What are we doing?” he mumbled against her mouth. Her tongue flicked playfully against his bottom lip and she grinned at him mischievously.

“I would think that’s pretty obvious,” she laughed as her hand came back and slipped between their bodies. He shuddered as her fingers worked easily into the front of his pants. When she grasped his cock, it was all he could do not to come on the spot. “But if you don’t want to…”

“I definitely want to,” he grunted, grinding against her hand. Her clever little fingers, so good at making the earth bend to her will, had the same effect on him. A warm, wet swell of pre-cum spread across the head of his cock, slicking her fingers as she stroked him. He shuddered in her slippery, firm grip.

“I can tell,” she said with another laugh that vibrated through her back into his chest. A hot flush was creeping up his body and the thinking part of his brain was retreating. All that was left behind was lust; pure, basic, animal lust.

“It was you in that damned dress,” he rasped in her ear. “I took one look at you and I just…”

“And you just what?” she prompted as she twisted around to face him, his hands sliding down to her lower back. His gaze dropped to her breasts, lingering on the pert pink nipples, the hollow plain of her stomach, the black hair at the apex of her thighs. Desire roared in him like a living thing.

“Had to have you.”

“Or maybe _I_ just had to have _you?_ ” she countered as his hands tightened a little; drawing her against him as her other hand tugged his pants down his hips. She drew his cock into the space between them and stroked him from root to tip. 

Sokka leaned in, pushing his face against her neck again. He breathed her in, lost in her warm grip, in the sensations running through him.

“Well, you have me. What are you going to do with me?”

“I’ll think of _something_ ,” Toph answered breathlessly as she pushed her face into his neck and shoulder. He felt her mouth there, lightly drawing on his skin. He moaned into her neck, his hips rolling to meet the steady pulse of her fist until he couldn’t take it anymore.

On impulse, his arms encircled her again and he lifted her up off of her feet. Her hand left him as her arms went around his neck, her legs wrapping around his hip and thigh.  

He half-turned them, pushing her against the wall as his cock nudged between her legs. She hitched in a breath, her short nails digging into his flesh. Her breasts pressed against his chest, nipples digging in. Her head turned toward the heat of his mouth and he lost no time in devouring her lips.

She tasted like apples. Tartly sweet, earthy, sinful. Toph’s mouth was hungry against his, one hand fisting into his loose hair. He tucked his mouth against hers, breathing her in, tasting her. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he groaned, chasing it back into her mouth. She laughed playfully against his lips and drew back half an inch.

One of her fingers slid along his wet bottom lip as she grinned, looking very pleased with herself. As well she should have. If she’d set out to seduce him tonight—and he found it awfully hard to believe that she hadn’t—she had succeeded stunningly well. He’d been half-caught already, but she’d reeled him tonight, and they both knew it. Months of banked desire between them had finally exploded into a raging fire.

All he could think was that it was about time.

He suckled her fingertip into his mouth and then gave it a gentle nip, then swirled his tongue over it teasingly. The effect on her was clearly visible in the way she bit down on her lower lip. He released her finger and she kissed him. Deep and hard.

She clung to him as he sank down onto the lush, thick green carpet with her. Her body moved into his, eager, as he kicked off his pants. Her hips tilted in an attempt to join them, but he released her mouth and kissed his way down her body. He lingered on her breasts, drawing them into his mouth one by one. He loved the way she gasped his name as he rolled her nipples between the soft of his lips, the way the muscles in her stomach quivered. His hand moved down her center and slid flatly along the soft wet flesh between her legs.

Toph’s fingers dug into his hair, her legs falling open to his hand.

His fingertips swirled against the soft nub of her clitoris, gently, teasingly. Then he dragged one fingertip down through her petal-soft folds and eased it inside of her. She was wet, grasping, soft, all heat. He moaned against her breasts, tugging on her nipple hard enough to leave it red and throbbing.

Toph squirmed beneath him, her hips rolling against his hand as he gently glided his finger in and out of her. He withdrew, added a finger and pressed into her.

With an impatient noise, Toph tugged him back to her mouth and he kissed her again, losing himself in the feel of her. The wet sound of his fingers thrusting into her filled the humming air. Toph whimpered into his mouth, breaking the kiss with a gasp as his thumb rubbed her clit with a circling pressure. She shuddered beneath him, blind eyes squeezed tightly shut, a little frown line between her brows.

“Sokka…”

He heard the need in her voice as his mouth trailed down her neck again. Her hands tightened in his hair and she brought him back to her mouth. Her kiss was searing, imprecise and a little off-center. It hardly mattered. It burned through him like a forest fire, leaving him shaking with need.  He withdrew his fingers and grasped her hip as he repositioned himself between her thighs.

Toph broke the kiss and licked his lip again. He liked it when she did that.

“I want you,” he said, unnecessarily. She could feel his desire quite clearly; the crown of his cock sank into her half an inch, the heat of her caressing him, promising so much more.

“Damn right, you do,” she said, and clasped him between her thighs. She rolled them over and he landed on his back with her straddling him. She hooked her bare feet on his thighs and reached between them. He gripped her hips, watching, entranced, as she joined their bodies.

The look on her face was transcendent and stoked his ego beyond all decency.

“Toph…” he groaned as her body gripped his. She was warm and wet and tight. Her hands went to his on her hips and he turned his hands, gripping her fingers. She held on to him as she rode him in shallow thrusts, just the tip of him inside of her. His mouth opened, panting through the pleasure, letting her set the pace. He liked watching her fuck him, loved the way the lamplight in the room caressed her soft skin.

When he pulled her down against him, she didn’t protest. Her breasts pressed into his chest as she sank down onto him, all of the way. He groaned and caught her mouth, kissing the high moan of pleasure from her lips.  

He released her hands and grasped her as she had him, rolling over without disengaging from her body. Her heels dug into his buttocks as she lifted her hips to meet his slow thrusts. She seemed in no hurry, and neither did he. He wanted to savor her.

Her mouth was everywhere, kissing him, dragging her teeth along his shoulder, his chest, his neck. He caught her mouth when he could, kissing her as deeply as he dared, until they were both lightheaded and clinging to each other.

He released her mouth with a gasp and she arched her head back, baring her bruising throat. Her dark hair was splayed out on the green carpet in black slashes. He twisted his hand up in it, panting in her ear as she dug her fingers into the backs of his shoulders, marking him just as he’d marked her.

“Sokka…” He could tell by the desperate, breathless edge to her voice that she was close. His hips pumped against hers, harder than before, faster. “ _Yes…_ ”

He growled a little in his throat and closed his mouth over hers, swallowing the moans she made. Her body rose up to meet his, thrust for thrust. He reached down and slipped one hand beneath her left knee, opening her to him even more, and she immediately hooked her leg around his ass.

The wet friction was too much. Everything was warmth and slippery heat. Toph’s body was supple, firm and as sinfully sweet as her kisses. He caught her hands again and their fingers entwined as he pressed them into the floor on either side of her head. Her body frantically rocked against his, trying to slake the need they both shared.

Pleasure crowned in him, cresting like a wave until it rose up, obliterating everything in its path. He held on, teetering on the brink, wanting her to join him there. He needn’t have worried; Toph’s body gripped his with a surprising force as orgasm slipped over her. Her cry of pleasure rang in his ears. The feel of her tight, intimate muscles grasping him like a fist brought him over the precipice and he moaned out her name, coming with a blaze of white-hot pleasure.

Their hips locked together as he pumped against her, shaking, his hands digging into the carpet, nails dragging along the thick fibers with a scrape.

He slowly came back to himself as Toph’s hot breath caressed his ear. She landed kisses all along his neck and shoulder; sweet kisses that were like little spots of ice on his overheated body. Her fingers walked along his spine and traced the muscles in his back.

His hips pulled back and he slipped out of her with ease. She breathed out against his ear and twisted her hands in his loosened hair as he buried his face against her neck and shoulder. His brain sank into a hazy, post-coital stupor and he found it hard to move. Every inch of him was sated and contented to feel Toph’s naked body beneath his. He could still hear the celebration, but it seemed so distant, and unreal.

She was real though. Wonderfully real.

For her part, she didn’t seem to mind his crushing weight. She hummed a little in his ear and he sighed into her. When he drew back, she was blinking sleepily, little shadows nesting in the corners of her mouth and caressing the curves of her pink cheeks. He reached up and brushed her hair away, and she pressed her face into his fingers.

“We should talk about this,” he whispered and was rewarded with another of her mischievous smiles—more potent now than ever before.

“Talk about what?” she said teasingly, running her hand along his bicep. “How you totally attacked me the moment we were alone?”

“Is _that_ what happened?” he mused. “I remember it a little differently. You practically threw yourself at me. You kissed me first.”

“Lies, all lies,” she said airily, nibbling on her bottom lip. “You wanted me.”

“Well, I’m not going to argue about _that_ ,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose and then gently kissing her lips. He lingered for a moment and then pulled back. “You wanted me, too…”

“Mmm… Took you long enough to figure that one out. I’ve been dropping hints for months,” she said with another grin. “I thought I’d have to show up naked at your bedroom door before you’d actually do something about it.”

“Well, let’s not rule the naked thing out yet…” he rumbled, kissing her breasts. Toph laughed as he started to kiss his way down her body, intent on tasting her. He’d been too impatient before…too full of need…  He forgot about the celebration; Aang and Katara just have to get along without the two of them for a while. Right now, he needed to be right here, with her.

He kissed her stomach and she giggled a little. He glanced up and saw the expression on her face. He smiled and kissed her again.

Nope. He _definitely_ couldn’t get enough of her.

_(end)_


End file.
